Call of the Wild
by Inuyashaloverfan
Summary: Summary: The Inuyasha character get turned into various animals which best reflect their inner souls.
1. Magic

**Call of the Wild **

**Summary: The Inuyasha character get turned into various animals which best reflect their inner souls. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Magic**

**Characters**

**Inuyasha- **

**Kouga- **

**Sesshoumaru- **

**Naraku- **

**Miroku- **

**Sango-**

**Kagome-**

**Shippo- **

**Kilala- **

**Rin**

**Jaken**

**Kikyo- **

**Kagura-**

**Kanna- **

**Inuyashaloverfan: Well this is my 1st story with Inuyasha. **

**Kagome: Inuyashaloverfan fan does not own Inuyasha. **

**Inuyashaloverfan: Why'd you tell them that Kagome. You just gave me another reason to kill you. You better hope I don't kill you in the story.**

**Kagome: What I'd do to make you want to kill me in the 1st place?**

**Inuyashaloverfan: By having both Inuyasha and Kouga like you.**

**Kagome: It's not my fault.**

**Inuyashaloverfan: Yes it is.**

**Kagome: No it isn't.**

**Inuyashaloverfan: Yes it is.**

**Kagome: No it isn't.**

**Inuyashaloverfan: Yes it is.**

**Kagome: No it isn't.**

**Inuyashaloverfan: Yes it is.**

**Kagome: No it isn't.**

**Inuyasha: Any way on with the story.**

"**I'm really bored!" yelled a voice from the middle of the forest. The voice belonged to a 14 year old half wolf half witch demon. She could speak to animals, and turn people into things. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders, Blue eyes, 2 white wolf ears; she was 5'7 and extremely bored. Wolf demon witch mumbling to herself "I guess I'll go see Katharine And see if she can think of anything to do." So she jumped off the tree she was sitting in and ran all the way to were her friend Katharine was. **

"**Hey Katharine!" Katharine looked up from what she was doing to see the young demon witch in a tree looking down at her. Katharine was half witch half human, she had green eyes, auburn hair and loved playing tricks on people just like Shiloh did. **

"**What are you doing here Shiloh?" Katharine yelled. **

"**Oh you know trying to come up with tricks to play on people." Shiloh said casually.**

"**So did you come up with anything?" Katharine asked**

"**I did on my way over here, but I would need your help." Shiloh said with a look in her eyes that said the people that were going to have magic used on them were probably not going to like it.**

"**Help with what?" Katharine asked suspiciously. Some times Shiloh's trick could get a to little out of hand **

"**I was thinking of turning some people into animals." Shiloh exclaimed. **

"**Like who"? Katharine asked**

"**hmmm lets see" "I could turn Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, Kanna and Kouga into some thing and then you could turn Inuyasha and the other humans that are with him plus Kikyo into the animal that best reflects their inner soul."**

"**That's a very good idea"**

"**Thanks."**

"**Ok so let's leave and meet back at the god tree once we're done ok."**

**Sure. Bye.**

**Later that day**

**Inuyasha and the gang are walking back to the village. Kagome keeps looking over her shoulder which is starting to annoy Inuyasha. So Inuyasha asks "Kagome why do you keep looking back over your shoulder"? "Well it feels like were being watched" Kagome replied. The rest of the group stopped and looked around. "Feh your being paranoid" Inuyasha said. And Kagome argued "Am not". "Will you 2 just stop fighting and let's make camp." Said Miroku. The rest of the group agreed. In the tree above Inuyasha and the others was Katharine watching them. "Hmm if they fight this much wonder what will happen if they were animals." Thought Katharine. Then she started to mumble some words "Eye of newt, Fang of snake, Standing by a moonlit lake. The Earth shall tremble, The Earth shall shake, The unfortunates will be caught in the quake. Then Nature shall retake, Evolution's worst mistake." Then the ground started to shake. From beneath the tree "What in the seven hells is happing"! exclaimed Inuyasha. Then there was a flash and all was black.**

**Near Naraku's castle Shiloh was looking for Naraku. **

"**Where is that half demon with the baboon pelt"? thought Shiloh. Suddenly someone on a feather flew by. "Hmm I wonder if that's one of the demons who work for Naraku? I'll just follow her" thought Shiloh. So Shiloh followed the demon to surprise Narakus castle! "Ok since I proboly won't be able to get in I'll just say the spell from out here and who ever is inside will get changed" mumbled Shiloh. "Eye of newt, Fang of snake, Standing by a moonlit lake. The Earth shall tremble, The Earth shall shake, The unfortunates will be caught in the quake. Then Nature shall retake, Evolution's worst mistake." Then the ground began to shake. "I wish I could watch what happens but I have other things to do. Oh well." Said Shiloh then ran off to find 3 others to turn.**

**Later when Katharine is walking around she spots Kikyo and decides instead of following her she'd turn her into an animal right now. words "Eye of newt, Fang of snake, Standing by a moonlit lake. The Earth shall tremble, The Earth shall shake, The unfortunates will be caught in the quake. Then Nature shall retake, Evolution's worst mistake." Then the ground began to shake and kikyo looked around before she fainted.**

**Near a lake **

**Shiloh hears a really annoying child and thinks it might be the one she's looking for. So she goes to the lake and there are the next victims she's looking for Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. "All right time to finish this. I know Kouga is near by so he'll be caught in the spell." Shiloh said allowed to no one. "Eye of newt, Fang of snake, standing by a moonlit lake. The Earth shall tremble, The Earth shall shake, The unfortunates will be caught in the quake. Then Nature shall retake, Evolution's worst mistake." The ground started to shake and then it was silent.**

**This Story was created by Inuyashaloverfan and Pharohsservant.**

**I'm finally done with the 1st chapter! It took me and Pharohsservant a few days to think of everything. **

**Preview for next chapter: they all find out what happened to them. And could Inuyasha and Kouga mistake Kagome for food? Will Sesshoumaru mistake Rin for food?**

**What animals should every one of the characters i have up at the top turn into?**

**Please give me your suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2 findings

Findings part 1

Inuyashaloverfan: Well me and Kagome agreed that it was her fault that Inu and Kouga like her. Well not really I had her transported somewhere. Kouga and Inu tried to stop me but I threatened I would kill her if the tried to help her. O well.

Inuyasha: Hey Inuyashaloverfan were did you transport Kagome?

Inuyashaloverfan: Umm some guy in a Baboon pelt said that he would take her.

Kouga: You let Naraku take Kagome!

Inuyashaloverfan: yea so what any way on with the story.

Inuyashas pov.

I woke up with a painful headache and wondering what happened after I blacked out. Then I looked around and every thing was bigger than before! I'm wondering why I can't stand up and then I look at my feet and what in the seven hells! I have paws! I look behind me and what more I have a tail I also have fur and my ears are still the same but I have turned into a dog! Maybe that's why that sleeping rabbit over there looks so tasty. I'll go and have a look.

Kogomes pov.

I wonder why my head hurts. Was there an earthquake? Why is every thing bigger than me? Why is there a giant white dog coming towards me looking like he's going to eat me! Maybe it's because I'm on the ground I'll just get up. Ok I'm standing on my feet and every thing still looks big. I look down at myself and see little brown rabbit feet! Why are there rabbit feet were my feet should be? thinks for a few minutes then realizes oh my gosh I'm a rabbit! I guess I should run now from that dog um bye doggy. Aaaa he's got me in his mouth and I think he's about to kill me! Don't know why I'm going to say this because it only works on Inuyasha but "Sit Boy"! Wait the dog fell! Then that must be "Inuyasha"!

Inuyashas pov.

Aaaaaaaaa! Why did I fall when that rabbit said sit? Wait that must be Kagome!

Normal pov.

Inuyasha is that you? Asked Kagome. Of course it's me idiot do I look any different? Said Inuyasha annoyed. Well the only thing the same about you is your ears and teeth. Replied Kagome. No you dimwit the preyerbeads. Didn't you even notice? Said Inuyasha now feeling like he should go and kill someone. Um no because I was a bit to preoccupied with trying not to get eaten. Said Kagome. Do you think that fox, hawk, and monkey are Shippo, Sango, and Miroku? Asked Kagome Yes I think the red tail fox kit is Shippo and the other two are Sango and Miroku. But there's only one way to find out. Let's go wake them up.

Shippo's pov.

opens eyes aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why is there a huge white dog with prayer beads on staring at me! Wait prayer beads? That must be Inuyasha but he can't be a dog can he? Wait what did he just say? Why'd he ask if I was Shippo of course I'm Shippo. Wait why would he mistake me for anything else unless I'm different also. looks down at self aaaaaa I'm a fox! No wonder everything is a bit bigger well I think I can run faster since I have longer legs yea!

Normal pov.

Hey is that you Inuyasha? Asked Shippo yea it's me at least you realized right away unlike Kagome. Said Inuyasha. Is Kagome that rabbit? Shipp asked. Yes I am the rabbit Shippo. Said Kagome. Wow! I'm finally taller than you Kagome! Exclaimed Shippo excitedly. Umm shouldn't we wake up Sango and Miroku now? Asked Kagome. Are they the Hawk and Monkey? Asked Shippo. Yes. Said Kagome. Ok let's go wake them!

Sango's pov.

Owwww headache. tries to put hands on head cause her head hurts what why do I have wings instead of arms and why do I look like a hawk? And why is that dog, rabbit, and fox starring at me. Wait that dog has prayer beads on so that must be Inuyasha the fox must be Shippo and the rabbit is either Miroku or Kagome. I'll ask.

Normal pov.

Hey Inuyasha who is the rabbit? I can tell that the fox is Shippo and you are a dog but who is the rabbit? Asked Sango. The rabbit is Kagome. replied Inuyasha. Wow your small Kagome. Said Sango finding it a bit funny that Shippo was not the smallest one for once. Yes I know and I hate it. said Kagome. Then they all heard a high pitched scream they tuned and saw just in time a monkey faint.

Miroku's pov.

What happened why is there a dog, rabbit, fox and hawk standing in a circle over there. Hey wait why is everything so big. looks around and sees a tail twitching behind him. Grabs tail and pulls it and finds out it's attached to him then he looks at his hand Why do I have monkey hands and a tail and feet and fur? Wait I'm a monkey. lets out high pitched scream and faints.

Normal pov.

That was funny. Said Shippo trying not to laugh and failed. Someone should wake him up. said Kagome. Why can't he just stay like that so he won't be so perverted? Said Sango. He's waking up again. said Inuyasha.

Miroku's pov

Thinking Maybe I was just dreaming that I was a monkey and when I wake up I will be my normal self. opens eyes Why is there a hawk rabbit dog and fox staring at me? looks at self oh no I wasn't dreaming. Well maybe the animals are the others. I'll ask. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo is that you? I asked. The dog looked at me and said of course it was them.

Normal pov.

Of course it's us monk. Inuyasha said. Which animal is who? Miroku asked. Inuyasha's the dog, Sango's the hawk, Shippo's the fox and I'm the rabbit. Kagome answered. So does anybody know who this happened? Asked Miroku. No I don't think so. Replied Sango. Maybe Kaede will know. Said Shippo. Then what are we waiting for? Asked Inuyasha, lets go find her.

Well that was our 2nd chapter. The third chapter will be called findings part 2.

Inuyashaloverfan and Pharaohssrvent: bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Findings part 2

Pharohsservant: So Kikyo, now that Kagome's out of the picture, whattya gonna do?

While Pharohsservant was talking, Kikyo was snogging with Inuyasha

Pharohsservant: sweat drop O-Kay then...

Koga: So does that make Kagome available?

Inuyashaloverfan: No.

Koga: Crap.

Pharohsservant: As promised, here's chapter 3. pops popcorn this should be entertaining.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura's pov:

Oh why do I have a headache? looks around Why is every thing bigger than me? Looks down at self Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I'm a bird! Wait if this happened to me then maybe it happened to Naraku and Kanna. Wonder where they are? walks off looking for them

Somewhere in Naraku's castle

Naraku's pov:

Ow, damn why do I have a headache? And why is everything larger than me? What's this that I feel flicking back and forth behind me, a tail? pulls tail Ow, it's connected to me! Looks at self Aaaaahhhhh I'm a monkey! What the hell happened? Maybe Kagura or Kanna know I'll go search for them. goes off to search

Somewhere close to a lake

Kouga's pov:

Damit what happened? Last thing I remember was feeling the ground shake then every thing went black. I better try to find out what happen. I get up on my four legs. Wait! Four legs! I should only have two! looks at reflection in a puddle Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh I'm a wolf! Oh well that's not very bad. Hmm wonder if Kagome will know if it's me better go find her. goes off in search of Kagome

By the lake

Rin's pov:

Ow I'm sore where's Lord Sesshoumaru. glances around why is everything so big and why is there a huge white dog and a toad? And why do I feel so small Looks at self in pond Ahhhhh I'm a rabbit! Cool I have long ears. Uh oh I think I woke the dog and toad because they are starting to get up. Hey maybe since I was turned into an animal then Lord Sesshoumaru might be the dog and Jaken might be the toad. I'll find out.

Jaken's pov:

Ow what happened? Last thing I remember was talking to Master Sesshoumaru. Ahhhhh why is everything bigger than me! Looks at self Ahhhhh I'm a toad what will master Sesshoumaru think? Why am I a toad! (Jaken keeps panicking)

Sesshoumaru's (Fluffy) pov:

Shit why do I have a headache? Last thing I remember I was talking to Jaken. I get up and realize I have four legs! Looks at self I'm a dog! This is ironic I'm a dog demon and I was turned into a dog. That's rabbit over there looks tasty I'll go eat it. What's with the toad in front of me looking like its panicking? Oh well probably nothing I'll just ignore it.

Rin's pov:

Hey Lord Sesshoumaru is coming over here I'll talk to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Fluffy's pov:

Did the rabbit just talk to me? It sounded like Rin. Oh well I'm hungry I'll just eat the rabbit any way the rabbit probably isn't Rin.

Rin's pov:

Lord Sesshoumaru stopped maybe he knows it's me. Wait why is he running toward me ahhh he's going to eat me!

Normal pov:

If you had stepped out just then and watched what was happened you would see a big huge white dog chasing a rabbit and a toad beingsmushed on.

Fluff's pov:

I'm catching up to the rabbit and when I'm close enough I jump at it.

Rin's pov:

I turned around to see what was happing and I see Lord Sesshoumaru jump and leap at me with his mouth open and he's about to eat me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyashaloverfan: well that's all for now.

Pharohsservant: will Fluffy eat Rin and what happened to Jaken got squashed? Where is Kanna and what is she. Will everyone be able to change back?

Inuyashaloverfan: Find out next time in chapter 4! Can anybody give me ideas on what Kanna and Kikyo should be? Review please. And should I make this a Yaoi fic.

Kouga: so who gets Kagome and who do I get since you said I couldn't have her?


End file.
